Bad Romance
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Kate gets stuck in a harmful relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters. But if I did, Kate wouldn't have died... :(

**A/N:** Can someone please tell me why I keep getting ideas for new stories when I already have about six current stories which I could be updating and yet I don't have any ideas for them? Please R&R…

**/-x-x-x-/**

Kate slowly got out of her car and moved over to the lift. She hoped that no one would be in the lift so she didn't have to pretend everything was alright. The doors opened and Kate smiled with relief finding it empty, she stumbled in and pressed the squad room button. The lift slowed to a stop on the ground level and Gibbs entered coffee in hand.

"Morning" she muttered trying to smiled but stopped from the pain. Gibbs didn't reply, just smiled and took a sip of his coffee. Gibbs held the door open for the people racing to catch it. Kate shuffled to the back to some room; Gibbs smiled at the people entering the lift mumbling their thanks. The doors closed and Gibbs turned his head towards the back to study Kate. A few moments later, the lift once more slowed and the doors opened. Everyone slowly moved forward to exit the lift; Gibbs suddenly took a hold of Kate's wrist and pulled her back. "What?" she frowned staring at Gibbs. Once the lift was in motion Gibbs crossed to the other side and flicked the emergency switch. Gibbs let his eyes adjust to the little lighting, he turned back to stare at Kate to see if the dark patch near the corner of her eye was just bad lighting or if it really was there. "What are you doing?" Kate frowned watching Gibbs closely as he bent down to place his coffee on the ground. He inched closer and took out his handkerchief from his pocket.

"I won't hurt you" Gibbs reassured seeing Kate back away. Gibbs lifted his hand up and gently wiped away Kate's makeup near her eye. _'Why would anyone want to hurt Kate?'_ he frowned staring at her left eye covered in a massive bruise.

"Gibbs…" Kate muttered.

"Just tell me you aren't getting into fights" Gibbs asked.

"I'm not" Kate replied softly.

"You are breathtakingly beautiful, why would anyone does this to you?" Gibbs questioned.

"Breathtakingly beautiful?" Kate repeated suddenly looking at Gibbs. "I think Jack would disagree with you" Kate laughed softly.

"Jack? Did he do this?" Gibbs asked taking a step closer.

"Maybe" Kate muttered turning away.

"Please Kate…" he choked. Sighing Kate turned back to him.

"Jack is my boyfriend. When he's drunk, which is most of the time, he gets violent" Kate paused. "He gave me this…" she paused once more to point to her eye "because he thought I was cheating on him. He thinks it is acceptable to show me off as a prize to all his mates and yet when I need him he wants to know why it's all serious" Kate continued.

"Jackass" Gibbs grumbled. Kate smiled faintly as him then turned her head away. "What is it?" he frowned walking around to face her.

"Sorry" she whispered quickly wiping her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I've had my fair share of crying women!" Gibbs chuckled.

"Another ex-wife?" Kate asked raising an eyebrow.

"Among others" Gibbs replied intriguing Kate further. Gibbs frowned seeing Kate hid from him once more. "What now?" he asked.

"I'm crying in front of my boss" Kate muttered trying to wipe away the tears but another replaced the one gone.

"Hey…" Gibbs muttered lifting her head and lightly wiped her cheeks. "I won't say a word" he smiled faintly.

"That would be highly appreciated" Kate said. "I haven't really spoken to anyone about this" she added biting her lip.

"Not even Abby?" Gibbs gasped.

"Not even Abby" Kate repeated.

"You should tell her" Gibbs advised.

"I don't know" Kate muttered.

"She is your best friend. She has the right to know" Gibbs frowned.

"Well I can't go looking like this! You wiped my foundation off!" Kate growled.

"Well go home and put more on" Gibbs shrugged moving across to turn the lift back on.

"Won't people ask why I am not at work on time?" Kate asked seeing Gibbs press the car park button.

"I'll cover for you" he smiled glancing across at her.

"Really?" she queried.

"Yeah" he nodded holding the lift door open.

"Thanks" Kate smiled and walked over to her car. Before getting in, she looked back over at the lift and was surprised to find Gibbs still standing there holding the door open. Giving an awkward little wave, Kate unlocked her car and got in. Taking a moment to compose herself she started the engine and drove back home to fix her makeup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kate hurried from her car to her apartment door hoping no-one would see her. She froze seeing her door ajar. Heart pounding, she reached for her gun and inched closer. She pushed the door back and quickly closed it seeing Jack standing in the middle of her room.

"What are you doing here?" Kate sighed trying to relax.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Jack questioned frowning.

"I forgot something" Kate lied quickly hiding her face.

"Or coming back from a dirty fling" Jack accused.

"What? Are you still going on about! Nothing happened! I went to work and forgot my purse" Kate said moving to her bedroom. Entering her bathroom she quickly applied some more makeup and took a deep breath. "What do you want Jack?" Kate asked staying a safe distance from him.

"To say hi before I went off to work" he answered moving closer towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and bent forward. Kate sighed inwardly, she knew if she made a fuss then he would do something stupid. Kate pushed Jack back tasting the alcohol on his breath.

"You're drunk!" she hissed.

"How can I not when it's me own brothers birthday last night!" he spat. Frowning jack stepped forward again making Kate hold her breath. "Is that aftershave!" he questioned.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kate laughed heading for the door.

"It so is! You lying little bitch!" Jack shouted throwing a punch at Kate making her fall to the ground. "This isn't over!" he warned and left. Kate scrambled to her feet and rushed to her bathroom. She winced lightly touching the cut on her lip.

"Great…" she mumbled walking back to the family room and grabbed her bag lying on the ground. Kate locked her door behind her and made her way down to her car and back to work.

**x-x-x**

Parking the car, she got out and moved over to the lift. Getting in, Kate pressed the button for Abby's lab. Seeing the doors open, Kate took a deep breath and crossed the hall.

"Abs!" she called over the music.

"Hang on" she answered from the back. Minutes later she emerge wearing her usual white lab coat, checked mini skirt, black t-shirt with skull and cross bone on it and her hair in pigtails. "Oh my god, what happened to your lip?" Abby gasped rushing forward.

"Ah, that's what I want to talk to you about" Kate muttered staring at the ground to avoid Abby's gaze.

"Well?" Abby asked.

"Jack isn't the nicest of guys and when he drinks he gets violent" Kate said quietly.

"Jack?" Abby frowned.

"Boyfriend" Kate explained noting Abby's puzzled expression. Abby nodded and quickly moved over to her desk.

"We have a situation" Abby said into the phone and hung up. Moments later, Gibbs came running into the lab breathless.

"What's up?" he wheezed staring at Abby worried.

"Why are you panting?" Abby frowned confused.

"The lift was taking too long so I took the stairs" Gibbs answered breathing in deeply.

"Hi" Kate muttered joining them.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"Jack was at my flat" Kate whispered.

"Are you ok?" Gibbs frowned taking her hands in his.

"I'm fine" Kate said snatching her hands back noticing Abby beaming away.

"Do you have an ice Abs?" Gibbs asked looking over at her.

"I'll have a look" Abby said quickly disappearing into the backroom.

"What's gotten into you?" Gibbs frowned staring at Kate.

"Nothing" Kate shrugged taking a step back.

"Here" Abby said walking across to Gibbs. He smiled taking the ice wrapped in a cloth and moved over to place it on Kate's lip.

"Thanks" she mumbled taking it from Gibbs. Frowning he sulked out of the room and waited by the lift to go back to his desk.

"He just wanted to help" Abby frowned at Kate.

"I know" she sighed turning away from her friend.

"I feel like going to find this _Jack_ and smacking his head in" Abby cried changing the subject. Kate looked up at Abby and shook her head. "We like you Kate and want to make sure you are ok" Abby added quickly.

"It's not just my lip" Kate said quietly.

"What?" Abby frowned.

"That's why I'm late. Gibbs noticed in the lift and I had to duck home again to put more make-up on because he wiped it off" Kate explained.

"You didn't need to, I always keep spare make-up in my lab" Abby said.

"What is done is done" Kate shrugged putting the ice back on her lip. "Hey Abs, how do you know if you like someone?" Kate asked.

"Ah…" she paused. "Do you tend to find yourself staring at them? Heart rate increases when you are near them? Get butterflies in your stomach and goose bumps up your arm?" Abby asked staring at Kate. "Well?" Abby demanded staring at Kate.

"Um, not of all of them but mostly yes" Kate muttered.

"Really? Oh my gosh! Who is it?" Abby cried excitedly. "Is it someone I know?" she asked.

"Abby…" Kate growled.

"Its Gibbs right?" she guessed.

"It is not!" Kate lied

"It so is!" Abby grinned.

"Shhh!" Kate scolded looking over at the door.

"I don't get it" Abby frowned.

"Don't get what?" Kate asked.

"If you like him why are you pushing him away?" Abby questioned.

"Because I'm terrified" Kate answered.

"of what? You are beautiful…"

"Breathtakingly beautiful" Kate interrupted remembering her conversation with Gibbs in the lift earlier that morning.

"What?" Abby frowned confused once more.

"That's what Gibbs said" she shrugged.

"If Gibbs said that I don't understand why you are worried?" Abby queried.

"What if he doesn't want me? I'll be too young for him and aren't you forgetting rule 12? Plus when we break up I don't want to lose my job over it. I could seriously hurt him Abby" Kate sighed taking a breath.

"And not being with him won't?" Abby stated.

"I hadn't thought of that" Kate muttered.

"Go talk to him, you might be surprised" Abby grinned.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kate frowned staring at Abby.

"Go!" She cried pointing to the door.

"I'm going" Kate mumbled shaking her head.

**x-x-x**

**A/N:** I think we all know what Abby was thinking grinning away like that when Gibbs took Kate's hands :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Look who is here… Miss Late" Tony said getting to his feet and clapped his hands. Kate stuck out her tongue and moved over to her desk. "What? Nothing!" Tony cried looking over at Gibbs. "When I'm late, even a _minute_. There is a bloody inquisition!" he yelled.

"Drop it DiNozzo" Gibbs warned glancing over at Kate. He looked back at his desk hearing his phone ring. He picked it up and listened. "I'll be with the Director if anyone needs me" Gibbs said rising to his feet. As he walked past Kate's desk, he stared at her with worried eyes.

"If he thinks I'm going to do any work, he's got another thing coming!" Tony grumbled watching Gibbs jog up the stairs and then turned his attention to his screen. Kate shook her head and buried herself in paper work. _'When he comes back I'll be able to talk with him' _Kate thought sorting out the files on her desk.

**x-x-x**

Her stomach growled even louder and Kate stared at the time, 12:37pm.

"I'm going for lunch" she announced grabbing her bag and rose to her feet. She glanced over at Tony wondering if he heard her or not, deciding not to pursue the matter as Tony seemed to be in a grumpy mood. Kate walked over to the lift and pressed the button. Whilst waiting for the lift she glanced back over at the bullpen to see if Gibbs had appeared yet, which he had not. Sighing she turned back to the lift seeing the doors open. Entering inside she moved to the back before pressing the button down to the cafeteria.

Kate decided to have the salad today, as she moved down the line towards the cashier she glanced over her shoulder to find a table. Kate smiled at the person at the register handing back her change. She smiled to herself seeing Gibbs sitting at a table by the window. Carefully walking over she stopped beside him,

"May I join you?" she asked waiting for a response.

"Sure" he replied looking up at her. Kate smiled in return and placed her tray down on the table. Kate began to eat her lunch and noticed Gibbs staring aimlessly out the window. "Everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs shrugged picking up his sandwich. "Earlier this morning it looked liked you wanted to talk to me?" Gibbs asked quickly glancing up at Kate.

"Yeah I do" she nodded quickly finishing her mouthful "But can I have lunch first?" she asked.

"I guess" Gibbs smiled hearing his stomach grumble. They both finished their meals in silence. Placing her fork down, Kate wiped her mouth with the napkin and looked over at Gibbs. "So what did you want to discuss?" Gibbs questioned.

"About before…" she paused.

"In the lift or Abby's lab?" Gibbs frowned.

"Both" Kate answered. "I'm sorry about before, if I seemed a bit short. I've never felt like this before" Kate apologised. "About a boss" Kate added seeing Gibbs stare at her.

"Right" Gibbs nodded clearing his throat.

"Is that all you're going to say?" Kate questioned.

"Well what do you want me to say?" Gibbs shrugged.

"A little more than that!" she cried.

"Like what?" Gibbs growled.

"I don't know" Kate sighed looking down at the table. Minutes passed and nether one of them said a word. Grumbling to herself, Kate grabbed her bag and headed back to her desk.

**x-x-x**

All afternoon Kate did her work while avoiding talking to Gibbs. At five o'clock, she smiled knowing it was home time. Turning off her computer, she grabbed her bag and stood up.

"Can I have a word?" Gibbs asked looking over at Kate standing at the entrance. Shrugging her shoulders Kate waited by the large window. "I don't want you going home" Gibbs said appearing by her side.

"What? Why not!" she cried staring at his blue eyes.

"What if Jack is there?" Gibbs asked.

"I can handle myself!" Kate frowned.

"Yeah right? What about this morning… where you _handling_ yourself then?" Gibbs scoffed. Kate stared at him then pushed past Gibbs to get to the lift and hurried home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gibbs watched Kate head to the lift. Sighing Gibbs moved back to his desk to gather his belongings to head home.

"Night Boss" Tony smiled wearily passing Gibbs at the entrance. Gibbs nodded his head towards Tony as he grabbed his wallet from his desk draw. Groaning silently Gibbs stood up and slowly headed for the lift. He stood behind Tony and smiled faintly as the doors open. The ride down to the car park was silent but comfortable. "Well, night Boss… again" Tony laughed waving as he strode over to his car. Gibbs shook his head and moved towards his own vehicle. Getting into the driver's seat he thought for a moment before starting the engine heading off to the local corner store. He quickly parked the car on the street and ducked into the shop to grab what he was after. Returning to his car, he placed the flowers on the passenger side and drove off to Kate's apartment.

"You stupid cow!" Gibbs heard someone yell from inside Kate's apartment. Frowning he edge closer to the door. Pushing it open he stared down and someone hovering over Kate lying on the floor. Dropping the flowers, Gibbs crash tackled the guy to the floor. Sitting up, Gibbs repeatedly punched the guy in the face.

"Gibbs!" Kate cried grabbing a hold of his hand.

"Kate, what are you doing?" Gibbs yelled staring at her.

"Stop…" she paused.

"It's your lucky day" Gibbs said getting up.

"And how is that?" Jack scoffed spitting blood on the floor.

"If Kate wasn't here to stop me…" Gibbs paused to quickly glance over at Kate. "I would've snapped your neck!" Gibbs continued.

"Whatever" the guy shrugged and made a dash for the door. Gibbs quickly rose to his feet and followed the man out into the hall. "You're Jack right?" he said pinning him up against the wall.

"Maybe, what's it to you?" he questioned.

"You lay one finger on Kate and you better check your back every five seconds cuz you won't know when I'll hit" Gibbs hissed glaring at Jack. His eyes widened with fear and scrambled out of Gibbs grasp.

"Freak. You can have the stupid cow, I was way too good for her anyway" he spat. Gibbs lurched forward towards Jack making him bolt down the hall to the lift. Feeling completely satisfied Jack would not return, Gibbs turned around and entered Kate's apartment. His lips curled upwards as he shut the door and turned around to face Kate.

"My Mother always said that you should apologise with flowers" Gibbs explained picking the bunch of red roses up off the floor. "Though I'm not exactly sure what I am apologising for" he frowned handing them over to Kate. She smiled faintly and took them from him Kate slowly made her way over to the kitchen to put the flowers in some water. Gibbs frowned and quickly followed noticing her limp. "Are you ok?" he asked watching Kate grab some ice from the freezer.

"I think I may have twisted my ankle when I fell to the ground" she groaned. Gibbs stared at her for a moment before moving towards Kate and bended his knees. "What are you doing?" She frowned watching Gibbs closely. "Gibbs!" she cried once he swept her up in his arms. "Put me down!" she squealed. Gibbs ignored Kate's cries and walked across the room over to the couch. He gently put her down and stood in front of her, staring at Kate. "You can't just pick people up like that!" Kate growled.

"I thought it would be better than you putting weight on your foot and having your ankle swell up!" Gibbs shouted.

"You still can't just pick people up with no warning!" Kate cried.

"Fine" Gibbs huffed spinning around and headed for the door.

"Wait…" Kate called seeing Gibbs reach for the handle. "I'm sorry" Kate mumbled. Gibbs smiled faintly and slowly moved back to the couch. "I…I think I'm still shaken up by Jack's visit" Kate said softly staring at her shaky hands.

"I understand" Gibbs smiled sitting down beside her.

"You weren't going to leave were you?" Kate asked suddenly looking up at Gibbs. "Gibbs?" Kate questioned.

"Of course not!" Gibbs cried. "I just want what's best for you" Gibbs paused to look over at her. "I love you" he whispered. Kate smiled as she reached over to the coffee table and placed the ice down. She shifted her leg from the couch and shuffled over. Kate softly stroked Gibbs' face and leaned in close and kissed his lips.

**x-x-x**

**A/N:** For a terrible moment I thought Gibbs was gonna walk out that door :o


End file.
